This invention relates to an exercise machine and, more particularly, to a machine which is designed to be best used with a medicine ball.
Heretofore, one effective exercise for use with a medicine ball was for two users to stand or sit back-to-back. Upon a first user grasping the medicine ball the first user would rotate the torso in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction and hand it to the second user. Once received the second user would then rotate the torso so as to return the medicine ball to the opposite side of the first user. This exchange of the medicine ball would continue between the users in either clockwise or counterclockwise direction so as to exercise the muscles of the users' torsos. Although this exercise is effective in operation, the absence of a workout partner precludes one from effectively performing this exercise.
In response thereto I have designed a device which enables one to perform a similar exercise with a medicine ball but without a workout partner. Generally my now preferred device comprises a frame with a ball track attached thereto, the track presenting a course for rolling movement of a medicine ball between opposed ends of the track. The track is pivotally mounted to the frame so that the opposed ends of the track can be pivoted to various relative positions at which one end of the track is elevated relative to the lower opposed end of the track. A seat on the frame allows the user to sit with the user's back to the track. Upon rotation of the torso the medicine ball is initially positioned by the user at the elevated end of the track. The medicine ball then rolls to the opposite lower end of the inclined track. The user rotates the torso in an opposed direction toward the lower end of the track to recover the medicine ball. This torso motion between the initial ball placement and ball recovery positions exercises the torso muscles of the user. After a desired number of repetitions the track can then be pivoted so that the lower end becomes the elevated end. The user then performs the initial positioning and ball recovery movements in opposed directions thus exercising the opposed muscles of the torso. The elevation of one end of the track above the horizontal can be adjusted so as to vary the ball's rolling speed and thus the degree of exertion needed by the user to move between the ball placement and recovery positions. Foot holds on the frame allow the user upon facing the track to do sit ups. Various types of exercises can be utilized in connection with my device.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide an exercise device for exercising the torso muscles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enables one person to perform torso exercises with a medicine ball.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which eliminates the need to have a workout partner when performing exercises with a medicine ball.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which adjusts the degree of exertion needed to be utilized by the user.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, having a track for the medicine ball, the track being adjustable in slope to vary the speed and direction of the medicine ball along the track.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enables one to perform various medicine ball exercises with ease, effective and convenience.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which assists the user in the development of speed, flexibility and coordination.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.